


Electric Appeal

by DiamondBoy



Series: Uncontrollable [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBoy/pseuds/DiamondBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun feels like a pervert but that's what happens when you're a pervert. </p><p>Re-post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Electric Appeal

 

 

Daehyun isn't sure when it starts; it just does. One day Daehyun looks at Jongup, gauging the younger's reaction to a joke, and instead of being met with the same spacey look he always is, Jongup meets his eyes with a clarity that makes Daehyun's breath stop in his chest. Suddenly the collar on the singer's shirt is too tight, there's a heat settling low and burning pleasant in Daehyun's gut. 

And it's only a second. A second of tension before Himchan bumps his elbow to Jongup's side and the dancer is smiling, his eyes crinkling and his teeth white and innocent and sweet and holy shit Daehyun feels like a pervert. 

 

 

Daehyun thinks it's a mistake, that he imagined it all.

Until two days later and he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, someone is watching him. Daehyun turns his head and there it is again. Jongup's stare that pierces and lays him bare. He's naked and vulnerable and he can't breathe. He's attentive of his own body, the way his skin prickles, his stomach twists and he can't hide a single part of it from Jongup. Daehyun's getting dizzy and he almost swallows a gasp of air, his bottom lip trembling and Jongup is looking away. But the moment isn't broken, because Daehyun is hyper aware of the line of Jongup's broad and strong shoulders, the curve of his muscles and the firm line of Jongup's jaw. Daehyun wants to know the weight of Jongup's body intimately. 

But someone nudges Daehyun's arm and he looks to the intruder, his eyes still fogged and sickeningly obvious. It's Youngjae, he asked a question and Daehyun didn't hear. Daehyun clears his throat and looks back to where Jongup was, but the dancer was gone. Daehyun can hear the disgust and contempt in Youngjae's tone, the other's voice grating on his nerves. 

Daehyun shakes his head to clear it, dismissing Youngjae before leaving the room in the other direction. 

_He didn't imagine it._

_It wasn't a mistake._  

He still feels like a pervert. 

 

 

That night, Daehyun has his pants around his ankles as he jerks himself off, his shirt stuffed into his mouth so he can bite down as he comes and stains his hands white, imagining how Jongup's cock would feel on his tongue; how it would stretch his lips. 

 

 

The singer sees an opportunity bloom before his eyes a few days later when Junhong showers before Jongup. It's past midnight and everyone else is in bed. 

Daehyun doesn't even think twice, he can't, he'd doubt himself. 

He slips into the bathroom, leaning back against the door as he closes it behind him. Jongup is there, of course, one hand on the counter top as he rests his weight on it, brushing his teeth. He turns when he hears the door open. He takes the toothbrush out of his mouth, Daehyun can see it because he's staring at Jongup's chest and not his face. He feels stupid, coming into the bathroom and he can't even look Jongup in the eye. 

He knows what will happen if he did, and he really wants it to happen. 

"Hyung?" Jongup asks, muffled because he's still got a mouthful of foam. The younger turns and spits it out into the sink, running the water as he rinsed out his mouth quickly. Daehyun's gaze is drawn to Jongup's ass, the curve pronounced as the dancer leans over the sink. 

Daehyun clenches his fists behind his back and scratches a bit of the paint off of the door behind him, frustration and lust pooling in his gut as Jongup stands up straight again. Daehyun cannot hold himself back anymore so he doesn't even try. He steps forward, closing the distance between them and pressing his chest to Jongup's back. 

Their eyes meet in the small bathroom mirror, and Jongup doesn't even have the tact to look surprised. Instead, Daehyun's gaze is met with a mirrored heat, a lust that Jongup accentuates by biting his bottom lip. 

"You fucking tease." Daehyun growled, his arms wrapping around the dancer's body. He pressed his hands to the firm muscled chest and stomach, the weight of Jongup fueling the arousal deep in Daehyun's mind. The singer turns his head slightly, pressing his cheek and lips to Jongup's ear, licking over the lobe. "Is this what you wanted?" 

Daehyun feels the full body shudder the motion causes, their eyes locked on each other in the mirror. "It is isn't it? Baiting me." 

Daehyun moves both of his hands down Jongup's thick body until he's sliding palms over the younger's half hard cock through his sweatpants. He can feel it swell and harden under his touch, he can see Jongup's eyes fogging over with arousal and hear his breath hitch. "You're already half hard, you're so fucking easy." 

Jongup swallows and tilts his head down slightly, bucking his hips into Daehyun's wandering hands. But, Jongup doesn't make a sound. His breathing becomes slightly laboured, but he doesn't say anything. Without hesitation, Daehyun pushes Jongup's sweats down around the younger's thighs, exposing the other's dick with no objection. "Do you get this from other people? Hm?" 

Daehyun fisted his hand around Jongup's erection, pumping his hand up and down; Jongup still didn't make a sound. "You're really warm here." Daehyun mumbled against Jongup's ear, watching the younger try to hold the stare in the mirror and failing. Jongup's eyes fluttered closed as Daehyun pressed the tip of his thumb to the slit of the younger's cock, smearing the drip of precome around the swollen head. Daehyun's own arousal was apparent, pressing against the small of Jongup's back through Daehyun's sleeping bottoms. "Fuck I want to taste your cock." 

This time, Jongup makes a sound. It's strangled and weak, like he's trying to suppress it. Daehyun grins, feeling Jongup rock his hips forward. "Is that what you like? Hearing about how I wanna suck you dry?" 

Jongup grit his teeth together, his breathing starting to be laced with tiny, uncontrollable groans. 

"I want to make it so no one else could have you." Daehyun quickened the pace of his hand, the other coming up to tangle in Jongup's hair. "Leave you limping and fucked out." 

Jongup sucked in a breath through his teeth, feeling so close to coming that it hurt. 

"You gonna come Jonguppie?" Daehyun bumped his nose against Jongup's jawline, smiling against his skin. "Gonna come all over yourself? Come for me, so I can taste it." 

Jongup lost any control he had at Daehyun's command. The singer's voice was like honey, dripping through Jongup's mind and leaving a mess. "Good boy." Daehyun purred as Jongup bent double over the sink, all the sounds he kept inside so he could hear Daehyun dirty talk falling out of Jongup's mouth in a mess of words and praises. He emptied over Daehyun's hand as the singer milked his cock, catching Jongup's come on his fingers. "Such a mess Jonguppie." 

Jongup fought to catch his breath, holding himself up with both arms braced on the counter in front of him. Daehyun makes sure he's holding the younger's gaze in the mirror before bringing one of his messy hands up to his face, his tongue poking out from between his thick lips to lick at the come on his middle finger. Jongup exhales in one long motion, his spent dick twitching at the sight. "Fuck me." Jongup breathed out, and Daehyun's mouth turned to a wicked grin.

 

 


	2. How It Feels

 

 

It wasn't over. 

 

Not yet. 

 

Daehyun doesn't even bother to wait for Jongup to catch his breath, grabbing onto Jongup's naked hips and lifting them up. He pushed down right between Jongup's shoulder blades, positioning the dancer with his ass up for him. 

 

"Stay there." Daehyun growls, his voice low and demanding. Jongup complies, making a breathy little sound of obedience as his pushes up to stand on the balls of his feet. Daehyun can't wait anymore, not when he's being easily presented with what he wants. He pushes his sweat pants down enough, freeing himself. He's so hard it hurts, his erection throbbing with demand. Daehyun presses his clean hand on the small of Jongup's back, the dancer arching and pressing the plump flesh of his ass against Daehyun's hips. 

 

Daehyun wants to fuck Jongup. He wants him limping afterwards and marked so everyone knows what happened; but Daehyun also isn't stupid. Jongup is going to need preparation, preparation that took time and patience that Daehyun just did not have right now. So he had to make do. 

 

"I'm going to fuck your thighs Jonguppie." Daehyun said, leaning over to press a kiss to Jongup's back. He pushed the other's shirt up until it was bunched up under Jongup's arms, sucking a dark hickey to the fleshy skin above the dancer's hip. "Press your legs together, nice and tight." 

 

Daehyun wrapped his hand around his own cock, remnants of Jongup's come slicking over heated and swollen skin. He stroked himself slightly, relieving some of the tension as he watched Jongup shift, the younger crossing his ankles and pressing his legs together. Daehyun doesn't waste any more time, pressing the head of his cock to the tight sheath made by Jongup's fleshy thighs. Daehyun bends his knees slightly and pushes forward, and it's so fucking  _good_  that he gasps. 

 

"Holy fuck Jonguppie..." He mumbles, fixing both of his hands on either side of Jongup's hips. Jongup feels Daehyun's erection, hot and hard and smooth against his inner thighs, precome smearing over his own half hard cock as the singer started fucking his hips back and forth. Daehyun breathes hard through his mouth, his eyes fixed down at where he's sliding between Jongup's thighs, where his hips slap lewdly against Jongup's. It's not romantic, it's not soft or slow, it's dirty and it sounds slick and wet and the sounds Daehyun makes are animalistic and possessive. The older is mumbling things under his breath, about how sweet Jongup's body feels, how Daehyun wants to fuck Jongup properly, stretch him open over his cock and make him come. 

 

The actions and the feel of Daehyun's dick sliding against the underside of his own get Jongup hard again, and it's not long before he's reaching down between them and pressing his palm to where Daehyun is poking through. Jongup lets go of the counter, both hands wrapping around their cocks and jerking them off sloppily. Jongup's eyes are closed, his mouth open slightly as he moaned with every thrust that jerked him forward slightly, and Daehyun couldn't take his eyes off of Jongup's reflection. 

 

Daehyun feels his orgasm coil and tighten in his stomach, dropping his head to Jongup's shoulder as he speeds his thrusts, the edge of the countertop digging into the front of Jongup's thighs and irritating them red. When Daehyun comes, his whole body tenses, pulling Jongup's hips down against his own as hard as he could and released over Jongup's still hard dick, a strangled groan ripping itself from his throat. Daehyun breathes fast, clinging to Jongup as he feels the younger harden and come again, the slick sound of Jongup's hand moving over his own cock ringing in his ears. 

 

Daehyun moves numb lips over Jongup's ear, mumbling praises and little things about how much of a good boy Jongup is. 

 

Jongup smiles, dopey and amused. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these to AFF but I wanted to repost them here.


End file.
